Waddle Doo
"it's not entertaining" "Cus it aint turned on yet!" -Waddle doo answering cappy Kirby's Dream Land]] (1992) |ability=Beam, Parasol (sometimes) |category=Regular Enemy, Helper }}Waddle Doo are a species extremely similar to Waddle Dee. The only difference is that Waddle Doo have only one huge eye, and two hairs. These enemies use beams from their eye to attack Kirby and if Kirby inhales one he gets their Copy Ability Beam. Sometimes like Waddle Dee they can be seen with parasols and if kirby inhales one with a parasol he gets that ability instead. They like Waddle Dee also come in different colors though their main color is red. In the Games Largely, its appearances in games are consistent and little of its behavior changes. Despite being a fairly definitive foe, Waddle Doo is absent from a number of titles in the series, including both direct sequels of the first game. Kirby's Dream Land Waddle Doo can walk, run, and jump to attack Kirby, but their unique method of attack is firing out an angled ray from their sole eye. Sometimes, they will drift down from above on Parasol. The boss Kracko dispenses Waddle Doo to attack Kirby during regular game play. Kirby cannot copy their beam ability in this game. Kirby's Adventure and Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land Waddle Doo returned in this game, with much of the same behaivor: running, jumping, floating, and firing beams. Now, this ability is able to be copied by Kirby as the Beam ability. Doo is one of the few original enemies that is able to have its ability copied. The ones that float down from above on parasols give Parasol power instead if Kirby eats them before they separate from their ride. There are no differences in the game's remake. Kirby's Dream Course Waddle Doo brandishes a green Parasol and only gives this copy ability to Kirby in this game. Kirby's Avalanche Waddle Doo is the third boss faced and represents the end of the easy mode. It's mad at Kirby for picking on Waddle Dee. Waddle Doo: You did not treat Waddle Dee with respect... Now I, Waddle Doo will repay you in kind! Kirby: I don't think so!! Interestingly this game states that he and Waddle Dee are cousins this is not stated or even suggested in other Kirby games. Kirby Super Star Waddle Doo returned as a foe, a minion of Kracko, and an ally as the Beam Helper. When under computer control, Waddle Doo largely approaches enemies and slowly attacks them with beam whips after partially charging while jumping. Kirby and the Amazing Mirror Waddle Doo is unchanged from his appearence in Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land. Kirby Canvas Curse Waddle Doo appears as a regular enemy in this game, with few changes. However, it also appears as the fifth unlockable character in the game, obtained if the game is beaten with all four others, or if a copy of Kirby & the Amazing Mirror beaten 100% is in the GBA slot on the Nintendo DS. Waddle Doo has about the same speed as Kirby, and five health bars. It has the Beam ability permanently, and will spin the beam around it if tapped. It will continue to spin for as long as it is pressed. In The Anime In Kirby: Right Back at Ya!, Waddle Doo is one of King Dedede's minions, this certain Waddle Doo seems to be in charge of the innumerable Waddle Dee that are under King Dedede's command. He can Speak, despite having no mouth and is also multi-lingual, as he can translate Waddle Dee Language. This skill was also used when King Dedede wanted to turn Dreamland into a Tourist Attraction, Waddle Doo was able to translate for the tourists. In The Smash Bros Games ]]Waddle Doo will make an appearance in Super Smash Bros. Brawl as an attack used by Kind Dedede for his Side + B Move Waddle Dee Toss. On Rare occasion he will throw this creature instead of a Waddle Dee. Once thrown, he acts like he does in the games - walk around and occasionally use the Beam ability. Related Species *Waddle Dee Category:Enemies Category:Helpers